digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Million Points of Light
Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis The episode starts with MaloMyotismon covering the Real World with darkness. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon and Silphymon all continue to fight, but are defeated by MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack. In the Real World, the original DigiDestined, except Mimi, travel to the summer camp where they were first transported to the Digital World as all other gates have been sealed. Across the world, the DigiDestined combat the darkness with the light from their Digivices. The light causes all the partner Digimon to gather at the battle site. After a while, the digivices send out beams of golden light that rain down onto the Digital World, engulfing the partner Digimon and weakening MaloMyotismon (who was born of pure darkness). This then causes all of the gates to the Digital World on Earth to open and transport the Digi-destined to the battle site. However, Oikawa's children, still in the Dream Dimension, become pessimistic, and appear to strengthen MaloMyotismon through their negative emotions (in the form of a dark cloud that MaloMyotismon absorbs). Davis and T.K. manage to convince the children that they can still realise their dreams, no matter what. This flood of positive emotions causes MaloMyotismon's physical form to disintegrate. The children's positive emotions cause their partner Digimon and digivices to form in front of them. MaloMyotismon's spirit then assumes the form of a black cloud, and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode has everyone use their Digivices to give him the power to destroy MaloMyotismon forever. With the power of all the Digidestined of the world on his side, Imperialdramon finally destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit with his Giga Crusher attack, destroying Myotismon forever. As Imperialdramon, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon de-digivolve, Gennai appears and hands to Gatomon her tail ring (thought lost to a Unimon at the beginning of the series). Gennai explains that Gatomon's tail ring was able to control the power of darkness in the Digital World, and allowed DNA Digivolution. (For some reason, in Revenge of Diaboromon, the younger generation is still able to DNA Digivolve.) Oikawa, still in the Dream Dimension and weakened by MaloMyotismon, uses the Dream Dimension's power to transform his physical form into energy and uses his lifeforce to revitalize the Digital World. Epilogue *All of the characters now have children, who in turn have Digimon of their own (the children's Digimon are of the same species as the Digi-destined, but at the Fresh (Baby I) and In-Training (Baby II) levels). **T.K. then takes over the narrative, albeit 25 years older; His a novelist writing stories of the Digi-destined adventures. His son then enters and they leave to attend a gathering of the Digi-destined for a game of tag. ** Tai and Agumon are diplomats between the two worlds. Tai also has finally cut his hair and has a son. ** Matt and Sora have married. Matt and Gabumon are the first Human/Digimon team to land on Mars, even though they were suppose to only go to the Moon. Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers, which Biyomon comments their latest line is "just to die for". They are shown to have a daughter and son. **Izzy researches the Digital World. He and his daughter have their own language. **Mimi has a cooking show that is the only time that she takes off her hat. (not including adventure 2). Mimi is shown to have a son. **Joe is the Digital World's first doctor, too bad his patients keep eating his tongue depressors. Joe has a son. **Kari's a teacher. She actually likes being in school. She has a son. **Ken and Yolei are married with 3 children. Ken is a detective with Stingmon. Yolei said Ken can't detect when it's his turn to do the dishes. **Cody's a defense attorney and has bought a hundred briefcases cause Armadillomon keeps sitting on them. He has a daughter. **Davis has finally opened his noodle cart and believe it or not, it has become a huge success. There are now "Noodle, Noodle, Come Get Your Noodle" carts all over the world. He also has a son. *It is revealed that every human now has a partner Digimon, which would suggest a break-down of the dimensional barrier between the Real and Digital World. Quotes Davis: Well, I want to open a noddle cart! T.K. and Yolei: (Look Surprised) Huh? :-Well, it did came true. Adult Yolei: Now whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay? Yolei's Son: But mom, that's what you always do! (Ken, their daughter, and Digimon starts laughing while she sighs) :-How right he is! Digimon Analyser There is no digimon analyser in this episode. Other notes Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes